Superman: My Movie Script
by LordKazama86
Summary: The man of Steel faces a new type of foe. This is a movie script written by none other than me :D


-1Superman: The Doomsday (2006)

(original script: a sequel to Superman Returns)

-by M.J.P

SCENE:

CAPTION: 600,000,000 light years from KRYPTON

An advanced looking science lab, showing vast arrays of creatures inside tubes. Showing the progression of a creature being born, aging and growing. Failed experiments. Camera pans into another darkened tube. A low growl and two fiery eyes open. The tank explodes and screams of the scientists can be heard.

Camera shifts to the outside of the building. It explodes into a massive ball of flame. Inside the massive flames, only the shadow of a massive creature can be seen. From the inside of the flames, it leaps into the sky and off the planet, shooting into space at an extremely high velocity. The camera swivels around and rapidly trails the creature in route to space.

OPENING TITLES:

Classic Donner space-title scrolls begin. John Williams original score of the Superman main theme plays. The camera zooms toward the creature from behind, deep into space. The credits then start as the shot passes over the creatures head. The Superman main theme then starts to play, revealing the S just as the horns start to play:

-The camera will follow the creature through space as the music and credits play. The creature is shown landing on various alien planets, destroying them instantly, and jumping back into space ( severely damaging the planet in his wake )

SCENE:

Fade in from space to earth, zooming through the clouds in the night sky, homing in on a dark figure limping through a slight snowfall: Gotham City. City is dark and gloomy, a very cold feeling.

SCENE:

BATMAN slightly battered steps into his Bat-mobile (which doesn't have the classic fire-jet engine on the back yet). Having narrowly escaped a brutal physical battle with X enemy, he presses a button to auto-start the engine.

BATMAN:

Alfred. I need you to run a search. I need all the information you can give me on a Mr. Malixelpixel ( Mr. Mxyzptlk: A magical Superman villain)

SCENE:

Alfred is standing in a darkened cave known as The Bat-Cave. Very dark and gloomy, the occasional drop of water can be heard in the background. Small portions of the cave are slightly light up, as Alfred peers into the camera on Batman's central computer node.

ALFRED:

Rough night, sir?

BATMAN: (as heard and seen through a monitor, voice echoing through the cave)

Find out all you can, I'll be there shortly.

ALFRED:

Yes, sir.

SCENE:

Wayne Manor can be seen in the background, as the Bat-Mobile hums past the camera, entering a hidden entrance to the cave.

The Bat-Mobile passes through tunnels and over a deep fissure in the cave. Finally coming to a slowed park on a light up platform inside the darkened cave.

Batman exists the blackened jet-like car, just as the engine slows to a slight hummed whine.

SCENE:

Batman's central computer node: He sits and begins to type at the keyboard as Alfred appears at his side.

ALFRED:

I've taken the liberty of returning a Miss Lana Lang's phone call. She reluctantly declined your offer to escort her to the Gotham Ball next Saturday.

BATMAN:

( in a low and gritty tone after a slight pause)

Did you find any information on this man?

ALFRED:

Yes, sir. The name was found inside a top secret US government case file. His name was mentioned, but there are no records of this man ever being born.

BATMAN:

I'd like to read the case files. Have them ready for me by tomorrow morning.

ALFRED:

I've already taken the liberty, sir. They are on your desk in the East-Wing of the Manor. Will that be all, sir?

BATMAN:

Thank you, Alfred.

ALFRED:

Good night, sir.

BATMAN:

Good night, Alfred.

SCENE:

Batman typing at the computer node, the camera showing him from a front view. The background is slightly blurred, as it shows the darkened cave with various light up areas behind him.

A blurred figure slowly descends roughly 20 feet behind the seated Batman. The figure slowly hovers downward with arms crossed. Batman's eyes move to their corners, but he makes other shown movements. He reaches for a button on the node, but is interrupted.

SUPERMAN:

I'd say you had a rough night, mister Wayne.

(Camera does not move from the centered position of Batman sitting at the node.)

BATMAN:

How did _you _get past my security… (not said in a questionable fashion, more of a direct statement)

SUPERMAN:

It's so dark, how can you see anything in here?

Camera pans from Superman's feet up to his head. Revealing Superman in the classic Reeve outfit. Bight colors, a bigger S that is not 3D, a smaller cape half past his knees.

BATMAN:

You've broken into my cave; you'd better have a good reason for interrupting me.

SUPERMAN:

Of course. And I apologize for the intrusion, and I don't want to waste your time, so I'll get right to the point. I need your help.

(He smiles and begins to pace the area, looking the cave up and down.)

BATMAN:

My help? What exactly do you need my help for?

SUPERMAN:

What a great car. (Superman mumbles this, inaudible to Batman, he strokes the side doors of the Batmobile)

Luthor is up to something. I can't help but to feel I will need help on this one. With the recent crime wave in Metropolis…I will not be as "available". (He motions with his hands after the pause)

BATMAN:

I've got my own city to worry about. (After a brief silent moment)

SUPERMAN:

Bruce. I'm asking you…and the others as well…

BATMAN:

The others?

SUPERMAN:

I had hoped that if you joined, the others would soon follow.

BATMAN:

Join this League idea you have? Superman. We each have our own responsibilities. Most of us can't be in two places at once, except Zatana.

SUPERMAN:

Diana said she will think about it, but only if you join, too.

(Said after a slight pause and a smile)

SCENE:

Batman returns to his computer and begins typing again. Superman lingers behind, and can be seen, blurred, in the background facing the opposite direction. (As if ready to fly off)

BATMAN:

(After a short pause, he dips his head slightly to his chest, but regains his composure quickly.)

You have a big day tomorrow. Isn't it past your bedtime?

(Batman stops typing and swivels in his chair to face Superman. But he is already gone.)

END SCENE

SCENE: Early the next morning

Clark Kent's apartment. In a hazed dream, Clark shifts uncomfortably in his bed. A dark outline of a large creature can be seen. The dream shot will show a metallic floor with only one small portion light up. All shot from Superman's eye view. Just outside the light, this creature moves with glowing red eyes. The boney structures pass through the light area only enough for people to know what this creature is. It lunges at him, waking him up in the process.

He sits up, seemingly uncomfortable, looking over to a picture of Lois and Jacen on his nightstand. He stands up and walks towards the bathroom. Eyeing himself in the mirror, he runs his hand over his chin. Grabbing an S-diamond shaped, hand held, mirror, he uses his heat vision to reflect off of the mirror to shave.

After exiting the bathroom, he walks past his television set, turning it on in the process. The news is being broadcasted, showing a massive crowd lining the streets of Metropolis. He eyes a clock on the wall and lets out a deep sigh.

SCENE:

Later that morning, the sun is shining brightly on the city of Metropolis. A massive crowd of people can be seen on the city streets as the camera pans the city. Citizens line the streets, police cars and a podium with a banner reading THE RACE OF THE CENTURY can be seen below. The crowd cheers as the Mayor of Metropolis leans over to speak to his aid.

MAYOR:

They are late. They'd better show or we are all in deep trouble. This crowd looks like it is about ready to hang me. (Said while smiling heavily and waving to the crowd.)

AID:

Don't worry, sir. They'll be here. It's charity. How can they miss this?

MAYOR:

I hope your right, kid.

LOIS:

(Camera pans crowd to show Lois Lane, with her son, standing near the edge of the podium. With a tape recorder in hand, she speaks.)

Mayor. Any word from Superman, yet?

JACEN:

(Lois's son, roughly 6 or 7 years old. He yanks on her jacket to gain attention.)

Mommy, mommy. Where is Superman?

LOIS:

(peering down to Jacen)

He'll be here, sweetheart. (Inaudible to Jacen: He'd better be.) Mayor. Don't you think this is a little much? I mean, don't you think this is nothing more than a test of the male ego?

MAYOR:

Miss Lane. This is charity event. Relax and enjoy the show. They'll be here.

LOIS:

Mayor, can I get your thoughts on who is going to win today's race? Will it be the caped wonder himself, or the…

(Lois is cut off by a massive rush of wind and a red blur. Tree's wave slightly and Lois's hair flaps in the sudden wind.)

THE FLASH:

Ruggedly handsome, charming, yet very timely, fastest man alive: The Flash?

(The Crowd cheers at the sight of the Flash. Waves of people raise their hands in the air showing their support for him.)

LOIS:

I was going to say the guy who runs really fast and refuses to give an exclusive to an old friend.

THE FLASH:

Ouch, Miss Lane. I promise, next time we are alone, I'll give you a full, in _depth_, report.

(He flashes a smile and waves to the crowd.)

MAYOR:

(speaking to his aid, then diverting his attention to The Flash)

Well, at least one of them is almost on time. Glad you can make it, Mr. Flash. So tell me, do you think you are going to win today's race?

(Camera shows Lois getting ready to record his statement.)

THE FLASH:

Of course I will. I'm going to run circles around Big-Blue.

LOIS:

I wouldn't get too cocky Mr. Flash. Superman says he can run byond the speed of light. Can you do that?

THE FLASH:

Why, Miss Lane. I snore at the speed of light. I could run to the next galaxy faster than you can blink…

(He runs in a blur from his original spot, to some other area, and back again)

LOIS:

Bold statements, lets hope you can hold true to your word.

THE FLASH:

So, where is ol' Spandex-head? He's late.

(Camera pans the crowd a little girl points upwards into the sky.)

LITTLE GIRL:

Look! It's him, it's him. It's Superman!

(Camera shows the cheers of the crowd. The Crows roars as Superman is shown flying past building tops, making his way towards the podium. Very high up, neat the tops of the tallest buildings. Light reflects off the building windows and enhances the feel of the entrance. He comes to a slow landing next to The Flash. (this should be one continued shot of him coming to a landing from very high up: not a CGI shot. There will be no unneeded CGI sequences of flight for Superman.)

SUPERMAN:

Hello, Mr. Mayor. Flash. (He waves to the crowd, and a more intense cheer irrupts.)

Hello, Lois.

LOIS:

So the big man finally appears. Your late.

JACEN:

Hi, Superman! Mommy was talking about you, again. She says your never there when you….(he gets interrupted by Lois)

LOIS:

she laughs.

SUPERMAN:

Nice to see you too, Jacen. So. Do you think I am going to win today.

(Jacen smiles and nods, looking over to The Flash and snickering.)

THE FLASH:

Cute kid. Pose for pictures?

SUPERMAN:

Sure.

(Both men shake hands and many camera flashes go off)

MAYOR:

Gentlemen. If you would be so kind.

(He motions towards a white starting line under the giant banner.)

THE FLASH:

So, have you thought about what it would be like to be beaten by a human?

SUPERMAN:

Good luck, Red…your going to need it.

(superman smiles , but does not acknowledge Flash, as both men walk towards the starting line. Camera pans the crowd in single shots, showing cheers and people holding signs. The Mayor steps onto the podium and speaks into the microphone.)

MAYOR:

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 1st annual Super Race of the Ages. Remember, today's event is a charity race. Collections will be taken all over the globe to help develop a cure for cancer. We also hope to raise enough money to build a new hospital wing for Metropolis General; a true landmark in our fair city. So remember, in the end, it's the children who will win today's race.

(Crowd Cheers and applauses)

Superman. Mr. Flash. Good luck to both of you. Please take your marks.

THE FLASH:

This is it Big Blue. I'm going to settle this once and for all.

SUPERMAN:

Keep talking, Red. I'm going to lap you before you hit Paris.

MAYOR.

Gentlemen. Today's race will be composed of 3 laps around the world. You will not be permitted to move beyond the speed of light. You will start here in the great city of Metropolis, cross the ocean and passing through Paris, Hong Kong, San Francisco, Houston, and continuing through this starting point, again. You Both know the rules. There will be no flying, jumping, or vibrating through objects of any kind. Good luck to both of you.

JACEN:

Go, Superman!

LOIS:

Good luck.

(she voices this to herself, audible only to Superman)


End file.
